Parted Ways
by sullivanav2004
Summary: Carly lives in Italy with her daughter, Kate. Sam lives in Los Angeles with her friend, Cat. Freddie lives in Seattle with his wife and two sons. Carly misses Freddie because she knows that she still loves him. She travels back to Seattle with Kate, and she meets up with Freddie after 10 years. How will Freddie react to Carly's appearance? Does Freddie still love Carly?
1. Chapter 1

_You touched my heart, You touched my soul_

 _You changed my life, and all my goals_

It was Carly's last day in Seattle, and she was off to Italy. Her friends went to the airport with her because they knew they couldn't let her leave without saying their final goodbyes. They may have said their goodbyes back in Carly's apartment, but they wanted to say goodbye at the airport.

Sam's feelings for Carly was like a sister-sister relationship. They could not leave each other, but this time, they had to. Sam was Carly's best friend, her sister, her partner in iCarly, everything a girl could ask another girl to be. It hurt both of their hearts that Carly was moving to another country, but they were going to try as hard as they can to talk to each other every day.

Freddie's feelings got stronger throughout the years, including hanging out with Carly every day for five years. Even when he was dating Sam, he knew that a part of him still was in love with the brunette. Every day, he hoped that Carly would someday fall in love with him. Even though they kissed many times after Freddie saved her life, it wasn't true love. Now, he knows that it would be hard for her to fall in love with him when she was in another country.

Spencer's heart hurt that is little sister is moving to Italy. He loved every day with Carly because most teenage girls with adult brothers don't talk or hang out. He enjoyed helping her, Sam, and Freddie with iCarly, and he enjoyed making stupid mistakes in front of her. Spencer knew that Carly made him a more responsible person, and that is why he loves her dearly.

The gang helped Carly and her dad into the airport, and helped them get through the security checks. Carly's dad didn't mind that her friends came, including Gibby. They had a layover in New York City, so they had to find the flight to New York City in the United Airlines.

While walking to their flight, Carly and Sam were walking by each other, and many people there noticed them. Especially the younger adults or little kids because they watched iCarly all the time. A girl, about 13 or 14 years old, walked up to them with a smile. Carly asked with a smile, "Can I help you?"

The girl smiled and said excitedly, "You're iCarly!" She looked at Carly, Sam, and Freddie, and Sam said, "Uh, yeah we are. Can we help you?" The girl said, "I'm just telling you that I am such a huge fan of iCarly! I am like obsessed with it!" Carly let out a giggle, and she said, "Well, thank you. We're glad you like it."

The girl asked, "Freddie, can I make out with you?" Freddie smirked, and Carly said disgustedly, "Alright, see ya!" The girl frowned, and Sam said, "Get out of here!" The girl felt tears coming up, and she ran back to her flight port.

They all looked at Freddie, and he said smiling, "I thought it was cute. She was a cute thing." Gibby said, "Freddie, nobody wants to see you make out with a 13 year old." Freddie frowned at him, and said, "What? I'm 18 years old." Spencer said, "Alright let's go find the flight!" He was trying to change the subject, which he did, and they started walking to the flight again.

Carly's dad thought they were funny, and he was trying hard not to laugh in front of them. They kept walking to their flight, and more teens noticed them. Many of them told them how much they loved iCarly, and how hot Freddie is. It looks like many girls out there had a major crush on Freddie.

When they got to the flight, a lot of people were waiting. Carly gasped and her dad asked quietly, "Are you ready? Our flight leaves-." The P.A for their flight announced, "First class riders to John F. Kennedy in New York City, please board onto your plane."

Her dad finished his sentence, "Well, it leaves now. But we are group B. We still have a minute, so you could spend those few minutes saying goodbye to your friends and brother."

Carly turned around, seeing her friends' smiling faces turn into sad frowns. Carly said, "I… I don't know where to start. I love you guys so much. I wouldn't be who I am if it weren't for you guys." Freddie smiled and said, "Carly, we wouldn't be who we are now if it weren't for you. We have made so many good memories with you. You changed our lives."

Carly laughed, feeling tears coming up her eyes. She said, "Oh yeah, Freddie. You and I have made so many memories." Carly looked deep in his eyes, and thought of the time when she dropped her water bottle, and he ran out of his house just to get it for her.

….. _Flashback_ …

 _Carly was walking home from another day of school, usually boring her to death, but she tried not to express that. Carly had a water bottle in her hand because she usually gets thirsty in school. When she reached her door, she looked in her purse for the key, but then she dropped her water bottle._

 _She leaned down to pick it up, but then, Freddie ran out of his house, and picked up the water bottle. He handed Carly the bottle, saying excitedly with a smile, "You dropped this!" She took the water bottle from him, and she said with a smile, "Um, thanks, but you-."_

 _Freddie interrupted her, "I-I was going to walk you home from school, but I couldn't find ya! Hey!" He said that as if he was proud that he didn't find her, but he usually gets excited around her. He also gave her a friendly, excited wave, and a wide smile._

 _Carly asked, almost laughing, "Were you looking out your peephole waiting for me to get home?" Freddie said, trying to hide the lie, "No." Carly asked seriously, "Freddie?" He looked down, and convinced, "Yes."_

 _Carly smiled and said, "Look, we can be buds, but you have to get over this crush thing." Freddie said, trying to make her believe him, "I am over it, seriously. I'm in love with you, you just want to be friends, and I'm totally cool living with that constant pain." He shrugged his shoulders, and she said, almost laughing, "Oh, God." Then, she walked into her apartment, leaving him staring at her._

… _Flashback ends_ …..

Carly smiled and sighed, and Freddie said almost laughing, "Yeah, I remember when we went to the Groovy Smoothie with our Girls' Choice Dance dates, and they left, and then you and I danced together. To a slow, romantic song…"

Carly loved that memory because her date was terrible, and she knew that Freddie hated his date as well. She loved it when he held her close to him, and she laid her head on his shoulder.

… _Flashback_ …..

 _Carly screamed as her date talked, "Shut up!" Freddie and her date looked at her in shock, and he said, "What?" Carly started smacking her hands on the table, and said, "Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!"_

 _Her date asked, "What do you mean?" Carly yelled, "I mean you have been talking all night, and you haven't let me finish one sentence tonight!" Her date asked, "So, what are you saying?" Carly screamed, "I'm saying get out!" He stood up in surprise, and she screamed again, "Get out!" He took his jacket and ran out of the Groovy Smoothie._

 _Carly sighed angrily and took a drink of her smoothie. Freddie's date was already gone because she transformed herself to another place. Freddie said, "And then there were two." Carly said, agreeing with him, "Yeah. Thank God."_

 _Freddie smirked, and said, "I assume you didn't like him." Carly said, "No, he was so annoying. I couldn't even talk when I was around him. I am so glad that it is just me and you. I just want a good dance tonight."_

 _Freddie had an idea; since they both had a terrible night, he wanted to dance with Carly, a nice dance. He stood up from the table, hearing the slow, romantic song playing in the little store. He mouthed to T-Bo, "Turn it up." T-Bo gave him a nod, and turned up the song._

 _Freddie went out to the middle of the floor, and he asked, "Would you take this dance, Carly? Since we both had a terrible night?" Carly smiled and got up from the table. She said, "Anytime." He smiled, and she wrapped her arms loosely around his neck._

 _Freddie put his hands on her hips, and they danced slowly to the song. They were smiling at each other, and then Carly laid her head on his shoulder as they danced. They could not ask for a better moment at that time, and that's when Carly started liking Freddie._

…. _Flashback ends_ ….

Carly said dreamily, "Yeah. That moment was the best." Freddie said, "Well, the best one was when I saved you from the taco truck, and you kissed me after you got me out of the shower." Carly laughed as she thought of that moment because she remembered Mrs. Benson hating her after that.

Carly said, "Yep. I totally remember that day."

… _Flashback_ …

 _Carly and Freddie just got out of the bathroom, but Carly had to be Freddie's "cane". Since he got hit by a truck, it was hard for him to walk. He groaned as he took his steps, and Carly had goggles and socks on her eyes so she couldn't see Freddie naked._

 _She asked, walking him to his bed, "Are we almost there?" Freddie groaned, "Yeah, just a few more steps." He yelped in pain, and Carly stopped and asked, "Are you okay?!" Freddie said painfully, "Well, it doesn't feel good!" Carly said, "Okay, okay. Lead me to your bed."_

 _Carly asked, "Are we almost there?" Freddie said, "Yes, let me sit down first!" He let go of her, and he got comfortable in his bed. He moaned in pain as he covered him with his blanket. He took the plastic off his leg, and he told Carly, "You can take the goggles off now."_

 _Carly took off the goggles, and tossed them on his bed. She flipped her hair out of her face, and said, "Well, that was scary… and wet." Freddie said, "Thanks for your help." She replied sadly, "If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't need my help." Freddie sighed, and smirked. He said, "Would you stop with that?"_

 _Carly sat by him on his bed, and explained, "You know, everyone at school is calling you a hero." Freddie shrugged his shoulders, and said, "Well, I don't feel like a hero." Carly said smiling, "Well… you are one… to me."_

 _Then, she started leaning in closer to Freddie, and he was confused. He then realized that she was going to kiss him, and he felt chills come up his body. Carly then kissed him, and Freddie returned the kiss._

….. _Flashback ends_ …

Carly laughed and said, "Yeah, that was a sweet moment. Yet kinda weird." Freddie chuckled and said, "I'm going to miss you, Carly. Very badly." Carly felt some tears run down her eyes, and she said, "I'll miss you so much, Freddie."

Carly's attention then went to Spencer, and she laughed, "Now, you have made so many mistakes that we made into memories, Spencer. Like causing fires, or making sculptures, or just being a funny, older brother.

Spencer let out a laugh, and said, "Yeah. I was pretty weird back then." Carly joked, "You're still weird today." They all laughed, and Carly said, "I remember when you ate soap in Japan, thinking it was candy."

….. _Flashback_ …

 _Carly, Sam, Freddie, Spencer, and Mrs. Benson just entered their hotel room in Japan for the iWeb awards. The hotel was really nice, and Carly, Sam, and Spencer decided to sleep in the same room. Mrs. Benson and Freddie went to their part of the room to get settled in._

 _Sam yawned and told Carly, "I've gotta crash." Carly said, "Me too." She looked for Spencer, and she asked, "Hey, where'd Spencer go?" Spencer yelled from the bathroom, "In here!" Then, he ran to them with an orange, cough-drop shaped item in his hand._

 _He told them, showing them the item, "Look! They leave you these cute little candies in the bathroom!" He put the "candy" in his mouth, and said, "I'm loving this hotel! Did you know they have 24-hour room ser-?" Then, he gagged because the "candy" he was eating was really soap._

 _He held his hand under his mouth and said, "It's soap." He then gagged up the soap, and Carly and Sam watched in disgust. He swallowed, and the coughed out a soap bubble. He stared at the bubble in awe, and then popped it with his finger._

… _Flashback ends_ …..

Spencer and Carly laughed and she said, "That's my favorite one. It was just really funny." Spencer said, "And it was really gross." They all laughed at his statement, and she said, "I'm going to miss you, Spencer. I loved living with you."

Spencer walked up to Carly and gave her a hug. She returned the hug, and he said, "I'll miss you a lot, Carly." They separated, and then Carly looked at Gibby.

She smiled and said, "I just loved it when you were on iCarly, Gibby. You really helped us a lot. Whenever you were there, a lot more people watched our show. My favorite memory was when Mr. Howard gave you three detentions, and you started vomiting in school."

Gibby laughed, and said, "Yeah. I hated it when I got three detentions for nothing."

… _Flashback_ …..

 _Gibby walked up to Carly and Freddie during school when Mr. Howard and Miss Briggs were the co-principals. To all the kids there, it felt like they were in school of hell. They were the meanest teachers in the school, and they were hired as the principals._

 _Gibby said, "Hey guys." Carly shut her locker, and she and Freddie looked at him with smiles. She said, "Hey Gibby. How's it going?" Gibby said, "Bad. Mr. Howard gave me detention." Carly asked, "Detention?" Freddie asked, "For what?_

 _Gibby replied puzzled, "For being too 'Gibby'." Carly asked, "How can you be too Gibby?" Gibby replied, "That's what I said! But you know, not everyone gets me!" Unfortunately, Mr. Howard was standing behind him at the time, and he said evilly, "Oh, I get you Gibby. You're like a rash. The question is 'how do I get rid of you?'"_

 _Gibby suggested, using his knowledge, "Baby powder?" Mr. Howard frowned and said, "That's double detention!" Gibby said nervously, "But baby powder gets rid of rashes!" Mr. Howard said right in his face, "Triple detention!"_

 _Hearing those words made Gibby want to vomit. He yelled, "Volcano!" Then he ran to the trash can and started vomiting._

… _Flashback ends_ …..

Gibby said, "Mr. Howard was the worst principal." Freddie said, "He was the worst teacher." All of them agreed with him, and Carly said with a smile, "I'll miss you, Gibby." Gibby said, "I'll miss you, too, Carly. It's been fun."

Carly then looked at Sam, her best friend in the whole world. She felt tears coming up, and so did Sam. Carly asked, "Where do I start, Sam?" Sam smiled, tears running down her face. She said, "No need to think of any memories, Carly. There's too many to count."

They all looked at the best friends with wide smiles on the faces, and Carly asked, "Can I at least think of one right now?" Sam said, "Sure." Carly said while crying, "I remember when I first asked you if you wanted to do iCarly with me. That was my favorite because that showed that you were truly my best friend."

…. _Flashback_ ….

 _After filming the auditions for the school talent show, Carly and Sam were tired of Miss Briggs telling them what to do all the time. Carly grabbed a bottle out of her fridge, Sam was cutting pieces of ham, and Freddie was just watching them._

 _They were in Carly's kitchen, and she asked them, "Hey… do you know all those comments we got on Splashface?" Sam replied, still cutting the ham, "Yeah." Carly said, "Things like 'you guys were great' and 'we want more'? Let's give them more."_

 _Sam asked in confusion, she stopped cutting the ham, "Okay, what are we talking about?" Carly said excitedly, "Doing a web show! One time every week." Sam asked, "Why?" Carly replied, "Because teachers won't have to tell us what to do and what not to do. We can do whatever we want! Make whatever we want!"_

 _Sam asked, "But wouldn't you have to do like work and stuff?" Carly said, "Well, yeah. If you're going to do a web show, you have to prepare for it." Sam said, continuing cutting the ham, "You can do the work and stuff. I'll just show up and be your amusing little sidekick."_

 _Freddie asked, "And what's the show going to be about?" Carly said, "Anything we want it to be! Something different every week! But for the first one… kids with bizarro talents." Sam nodded along with Carly, and she said, "Ooh, clever. Miss Briggs says 'no, no, no', we say, 'yeah, yeah, yeah'._

 _Freddie took a piece of ham and suggested, "Hey, why don't you call your show 'iCarly'? I- internet? Carly-you?" Sam said, "I like it." Carly replied, "iCarly's cool." Freddie asked, "And, um, you're going to need a technical producer right? Set up the lights, audio, work the camera?"_

 _Sam said jokingly to Carly, "Awww, he wants to be our geek." Carly rolled her eyes, and Freddie groaned. He smacked the counter, and yelled at Sam, "You've got a big mouth, lady!"_

…. _Flashback ends_ ….

Sam and Carly laughed as they thought of that memory. They thought of all the times on iCarly and not on iCarly. But that memory topped all of them. The P.A system said, "Group B is now boarding to John F. Kennedy in New York City."

Carly's dad said, "That's us, Carls." Carly looked at her friends, tears running down her face. She said, "I love you guys." They all joined in for one last group hug. They did not want her to leave, but she had to.

When they separated, Carly and her dad got checked to go on the plane. Before Carly entered the tunnel, she turned and waved to her friends. They all waved back with warm smiles, and then she continued to walk to the plane.

So it was official; Carly is now going to Italy, away from her friends. She knew that was going to be the last time she'd ever really see them in person for a while. She hated the fact that they'd be miles away from her, but she knew that she would still love them, and they would still love her.


	2. Chapter 2

_When I first met you, I honestly didn't know_

 _that you were going to be this important_

 _To me_

Carly is now attending Istituto Massimo High School in Rome, Italy. Her father wanted her to go to a Roman school and not an American school. Carly's school required school uniforms, and on her first day, Carly was the talk of the school.

Everyone at school watched iCarly, and every kid at school wanted to be her friend. To her surprise, most of them spoke English, but some also spoke Italian. The school was very expensive, but her dad had enough money for her to attend.

Surprisingly, a lot of boys at the girl immediately developed a crush on Carly. Like Seattle, Carly was a very attractive girl.

Carly had made a new friend named Ila, and Carly has a huge crush on a hot kid in her grade named Arsenio. Arsenio was the hottest guy in the whole school, and every girl drooled over him. Carly, she just had a huge crush on him, but she didn't drool over him.

The thing about Arsenio is that he is really Britain, but his parents divorced and now he lives in Rome with his mom. Arsenio happens to be the baddest guy in the school, and that's mainly why Carly likes him a lot.

Carly, ever since she moved, totally forgot about Sam, Freddie, Gibby, and Spencer. She was too caught up in her new school, and trying to get Arsenio's attention in school.

On September 15, 2012, at Istituto Massimo High School, Carly and Ila were walking to the office. For some reason, Principale Kush wanted Carly to take a test on how well her eye sight is.

While walking to the office, Ila asked, "Did you know that Olive Jones is having a party tonight?" Carly knew that Olive Jones was the most popular girl in school, and Olive would always invite Carly to her parties, but she must've forgotten to tell Carly.

Carly laughed, "No. I didn't know Olive was having a party. Who's going to be there?" Ila said excitedly, "The whole grade, sis! She's so popular that she has to invite the whole grade! Which means that Arsenio will be there."

Ila winked at Carly and she giggled. Carly jokingly said, "Stop, Ila." Ila said smiling, "Come on, Carly! You know you love him! He's in love with you, and you know it!" Carly said, "Ila, come on. You know he doesn't like me. He probably never will either."

Ila asked, "How do you know? Ever since you moved here, you made many boys fall for you! He loves you Carly! You're going to find out tonight at Olive's party."

Carly said, laughing, "You're psychotic. Now be quiet before anyone hears us." Arsenio walked right in front of them from another classroom, and he said, "I heard you."

Ila and Carly stopped walking and Carly said in shock, "Oh my god." Arsenio laughed, and said, "Ila, let me talk to Carly in private." Ila stared at him because he was a gorgeous human being. Carly's jaw literally almost touched the ground because she loved his looks, and she was shocked at the same time.

Arsenio said, "Ila!" She shook her head, and laughed, "Oh, right! Sorry." Then she walked back to her class, leaving Carly and Arsenio alone. Carly smiled and said, "So… you heard us."

Arsenio smiled and said, "Yes. I did. You're so hot, Carly. Inside and out." Carly thought, "Damn, his voice and his body is so sexy." Carly was not nervous around him like many other girls; she said, "Well, thanks. I think that body of yours is hot as well."

Arsenio laughed and asked, "Shall we continue this at the party tonight?" Carly said, "Let's keep going now. I don't want this to stop." Arsenio laughed and said, "I know you like me. A lot according to Ila."

Carly sighed angrily, and asked, "Did she tell you?" Arsenio said laughing, "Yeah. I mean, I begged her because I like you a lot." Carly's eyes widened and asked happily, "Really?!" Arsenio said, "Hell yeah. You are so hot, and I've liked you since I first laid eyes on you."

Carly said, "Oh my god, me too! Looks like we will do more tonight… baby." She bit her lip, and Arsenio ran his hand through his hair, smiling at the brunette.

The P.A announcer said, "Carly Shay, to the principale's office!" Carly and Arsenio looked up at the announcer, and Carly said, "Well, I have to go." Carly started walking, but Arsenio said, "Not before I do this."

Arsenio grabbed Carly's arm, and he pulled her close to his chest. Their faces were inches apart, and Arsenio pressed his lips onto Carly's. Carly could feel chills running down her spine, and she kissed him back.

She wanted this to go on forever, but she couldn't because they were in school. Carly and Arsenio separated, and she asked, "Tonight?" Arsenio replied smiling, "Tonight." They let go of each other's hands, and Carly continued to walk to the office.

Carly knew that she was officially in love with Arsenio. When she kissed him, she knew that this was the man she wanted to be with forever. Even though back then, Carly thought that many guys she had kissed would be the one she'd marry.

But, now that she has moved to Rome, she knew that she has stolen Arsenio's heart from many girls, and Arsenio stole her heart from many guys. They had to keep their kiss a secret because if Carly or Arsenio told anyone, they'd go cry because they never got to kiss one of them.

After Carly had taken her test in the office, it was time for the students to go to lunch. In Rome, they let the students eat outside, which is always nice.

Ila and Carly met up by the office because she wanted to know what happened between her and Arsenio. Ila could feel that Carly and Arsenio did something to show that they both love each other.

When the girls met up by the office, Ila made sure the office door closed, and she asked excitedly, "So, what happened between you and Arsenio?! Anything EXCITING?!" Carly shook her head, and laughed.

They walked to the lunch tables outside, and Carly said, "You're so weird. Nothing happened between us. Trust me." Ila grabbed Carly's shoulders and shook her. She said as she shook her, "Come on, dude! I can tell by your face that you and Arsenio did something! Then it's going to continue tonight at the party! Tell me DETAILS!"

Carly laughed because her best friend is so weird. Carly said, "Ila-." Ila said, "Tell… me… what… happened…" Carly pursed her lips because she did not like telling people about her kisses with boys, especially with ones that she likes a lot.

Plus, if she told her, Ila would go around and tell other kids at the school, and then they'd cry to Arsenio that they didn't kiss him. Even though Carly didn't want the secret to go around, she was so excited to tell her.

Carly shook her head and said, "Ila, I'm not telling you anything because nothing happened." Ila said, "Tsk, tsk, tsk. Girl, I know you're lying to me." Carly laughed, "I am not." Ila argued, "Am too." Carly said, "Am not!" Ila smirked, and replied, "Am too!" Carly said angrily, "Am not!" Ila replied, "Am too!"

Carly couldn't stand arguing with Ila, so she went ahead and told her. Carly said, "We kissed, Ila!" Ila froze, and Carly brushed her hair out of her face, and sighed. She felt so good to get that out because Ila was driving her insane about her and Arsenio.

Ila then smiled with all her teeth, and jumped up and down excitedly. She screamed, "Oh, this is great!" Carly tried to quiet her down by saying, "Shh! Ila, be quiet before someone hears you!"

Ila took Carly's hands and said, "I don't care! Arsenio is the hottest guy in the whole school, and you just kissed him! That's so exciting! You are so popular, and you just kissed the most popular guy in school!"

Carly smiled as she said that, and Carly screamed, "Oh my god, I did not think of that! That is exciting!" Ila and Carly jumped up and down, screaming excitedly. A teacher from a classroom came out of his classroom, and said, "Girls! I'm having class here! Be quiet!"

Ila said, "Sorry." He sighed angrily, and shut his classroom door. Ila and Carly continued to walk outside to the lunch tables, and every time Carly walked by a boy, they would blush. Carly would almost completely ignore them because she knew that she loved Arsenio.

Carly and Ila sat at the table that was completely empty because they like sitting by themselves. When they sat down at the table, Arsenio walked behind Carly and said, "Hey Carly."

Carly replied smiling, "Hey there. What's up?" Arsenio sat across from them, and Ila winked at Carly. Arsenio said, "Nothing much. We took a test in English, and I didn't finish it. Even though there were 10 questions and it was multiple choice. It was easy for me, but I just didn't feel like doing it."

Carly and Ila laughed, and Carly said, "That's cool. You gotta teach me on how to be a bad girl because you are an awesome bad boy." Arsenio laughed and said, "I can sure do that. You'll be easy to teach because you're an easy learner."

Carly sighed dreamily, and Ila laughed quietly at her. Ila asked, "So are you guys a thing or something?" Arsenio said, "No…" Ila said, "You guys would make a perfect couple! Both smoking hot, both popular, you name it! It's like you guys were made for each other!"

Arsenio and Carly both smiled at that idea, and Carly said, "Tonight… we'll become a thing. I can feel it." Then, a pair of nerds came up to them, and one of them asked, "Carly, why don't you love Freddie anymore?"

Carly's eyes widened; the last time she thought of Freddie was when she left Seattle. Freddie. Freddie. Freddie. That was the only thing that ran through her mind at that moment. Freddie Benson, the hot technical producer on iCarly.

The other nerd said, "Yeah. You guys were like perfect for each other." Arsenio turned around, and said to them, "You better leave before things get bad." The nerds then ran off because they were scared of Arsenio.

Carly could feel her heart pounding; before she left Seattle and right after Sam and Freddie broke up, Carly was in love with Freddie. She never told him because she was leaving, and it would've been weird if she now told him that she loved him after all those years together.

Carly could hear his voice saying, "In 5, 4, 3, 2." "I'm in love with you, you just want to be friends, and I'm totally cool living with that constant pain." Then, Carly heard Ila's voice say, "Carly, are you okay?"

Carly looked at Ila in shock, and said, "O-Oh yeah. I-I'm fine. Everything is fine. By the way, I don't love Freddie anymore. I really don't even care about him. So tonight, Arsenio and I will become a thing, and I can feel it."

Later at 8:30p.m., Carly and Ila went to Olive's house for the party. They were blasting music in her house, and a lot of kids were drinking and taking shots. Carly and Ila walked in, and Olive greeted them. She said, "Hey guys! Thanks for coming out!"

They basically had to yell over the music because it was so loud. Ila told Carly, "Come on, girl! Let's go get some drinks!" Carly said, "I don't drink, Ila." She convinced, "Girl, you told us earlier that you wanted to be a bad girl! Bad girls drink! So come on, let's go take some shots!"

Carly smiled, and said, "Let's do it!" Ila grabbed Carly's hand, and they ran to the mini bar in Olive's house. For an hour or so, Ila and Carly were taking shots and talking to some other kids from school.

There was no sign of Arsenio, so while Carly waited for him, she continued to drink. When she lived in Seattle, Carly knew that she wouldn't drink, but she has completely forgotten about it because of her awesome new life in Rome.

Carly never wanted to leave Rome because it was such a beautiful city with a beautiful history, and she was loving her new life in the precious city. Her friends were amazing, and she loved her school.

About an hour of drinking, Arsenio came up to Ila and Carly. He said, "Carly! Come with me!" He had to yell over the loud music, and Ila and Carly winked at each other. Carly said, "Okay!"

She took Arsenio's hand, and they ran upstairs to a bedroom, away from everybody else at the party. They closed the door, and they sat on the bed. They were still holding hands, and Carly said, "Let's do it."

Arsenio said, "Wait. I want to know the truth first." Carly asked, "About what?" Arsenio asked, "Me. Do you really love me?" Carly asked, "What are you? Crazy? Of course I love you. I've loved you since the first day of school! I knew you were mine when I first laid eyes on you!"

Arsenio said, "Me too. I want to be your boyfriend, and I want to make love with you." Carly smiled and said, "Let's do it!" Arsenio asked, "Are you sure?" Carly said, "I am totally sure. I really want to make love with you right now."

Arsenio said, "Well, alright then." Then he leaned in and they started making out. Their makeout session eventually turned into sex. Carly had wanted to do this ever since she saw Arsenio, and now she was getting it.

No one was watching them, and she knew that they were doing a good job. Carly didn't care if she got a consequence for having sex in high school because she was loving the session. But Carly wasn't thinking of one type of consequence, and neither was Arsenio.

This consequence for having sex was going to change her life, and maybe even Arsenio's.


End file.
